La nueva aventura dle espadachín 3ª TEMPORADA
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Zorro se fue hace 3 meses, pero para siempre. Diana se queda sola y con un hijo, solo le queda sus nakamas. MARCO Y PERSONAJE MIO ;P
1. 3ªT Capitulo 1: Un tripulante más

**Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de la 3ª Temporada. ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: <strong>**UN TRIPULANTE MÁS.**

Pasaron cuatros meses desde que Zorro se fue, Marco y Diana habían estrechado fuertes lazos, todos ayudaban a la chica, pero en especial al el fénix, tal y como le prometió a Zorro. Diana ya estaba de cinco meses, por lo que ya se notaba un bulto.

La embarazada descansaba entre la sombra de los naranjos, echada en el tronco mientras leía un libro, faltaban cuatro días para que llegara el verano, y apetecía estar a la sombra.

**¿?:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Diana (girándose):** Hola, Marco, quería estar en un lugar tranquilo.

**Marco:** ¿Puedo sentarme?

**Diana:** Eso ni se pregunta **(El rubio se sentó a su lado)** Gracias por todo, Marco.

**Marco:** No me tienes que agradecer nada. **(Ella le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

**Diana (sonriendo):** Gracias, papi. ¡Ah! **(Dice notando un golpe en su tripa)**

**Marco (mirando a la chica):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Diana (flipando en colores):** ¡Me ha dado una patada! Toca. **(Dice poniendo la mano del chico sobre su tripa, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojase un poco)**

**Marco (sonriendo): **¡Pues es verdad! **(Dice el rubio notando un golpecito. Volvió a dar un golpe más fuerte)** Parece que no le gusto.

**Diana:** Yo creo que si le gustas. **(Le dijo mientras miraba su tripa, todavía tenía agarrada la mano del chico)**

**Marco (mirando a la chica): **¿Y por qué lo crees?

**Diana:** Pues porque él sabe que tú eres el que ha estado cuidándome.

Pasaron cuatro meses, Diana ya estaba a punto de parir.

Estaba en la enfermería junto a Marco y Chooper.

**Marco:** ¿Cómo está, Chooper?

**Chopper (sonriente):** Muy bien, no tardará mucho en dar a luz. Diana si te quieres quedar aquí en vez de en tu camarote...

**Diana:** Me parece bien. **(Le contestó con una sonrisa)**

**Marco:** Chooper, si quieres yo me puedo quedar aquí con ella.

El renito solo asintió mientras se iba a la cubierta, dejándolos a los dos a solas.

**Diana:** Estoy nerviosa.

**Marco:** Cuando nazca el niño puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

**Diana:** Gracias. ¡Ah!

**Marco (alertado):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Diana:** C-creo que viene…

**Marco:** ¡CHOPPER!

**Chopper:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Diana:** ¡Qué viene!

**Chopper (dando vueltas):** ¡Ah! ¡Qué viene! ¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico!

**Nami (dándole un capón):** ¡CHOOPER QUE TÚ ERES EL MÉDICO!

**Chopper:** ¡Es verdad! ¡Qué vergüenza! Marco, ¿te puedes salir, por favor?

**Marco (dándole un beso en la frente):** Si. Tú puedes, Diana.

El rubio se fue a la cubierta junto a Sanji, Luffy y Usopp, estos dos últimos, estaban mordiéndose las uñas, Usopp las de las manos y Luffy… las de los pies (en fin ¬¬), Sanji, no paraba de andar en círculos totalmente nervioso.

De repente hubo un gran silencio.

**Sanji (tirándose de los pelos):** ¡Por qué no se oye nada!

**Marco:** Tú puedes, Sanji. **(Le dice al estresado Sanji)**

**Sanji:** Marco, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que el niño ya está aquí y que Diana está bien?

**Marco:** Me quedaré un poco más. Cuándo el hijo de Diana esté bien...creo que me iré.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación, porque se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Enseguida, Sanji, Usopp y Luffy pusieron el oído en la puerta de la enfermería. Nami la abrió y los tres cayeron al suelo.

**Nami:** Es un niño.

**Diana:** Podéis venir a verlo.

**Chopper:** Las visitas de uno en uno, la paciente debe descansar.

El último en ir fue Marco, para estar más tiempo con ella, la cual, mecía al bebé.

**Marco:** ¿Cómo estáis los dos?

**Diana (con una amplia sonrisa):** Muy bien. **(El rubio se sentó al lado de ella)** Puedes cogerlo si quieres.

**Marco (algo nervioso):** Eh… es que... yo no he cogido nunca a un bebé, haber si se me va a caer...

**Diana:** Para todo hay una primera vez. Seguro que lo haces bien.

**Marco:** Bueno… vale. **(Dice cogiendo al bebé.)** ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

**Diana:** No lo se. ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

**Marco: **¿Eh? Bueno… Héctor... ¿Por?

**Diana: **¡Me encanta! Lo llamaré Héctor.

**Marco:** Pero…

**Diana:** ¿Pero qué? A mi me gusta ese nombre, y a ti también.

**Marco:** Bueno… jeje.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero comentarios! ^^<strong>


	2. 3ªT Capitulo 2: ¿Y si te digo que yo si?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Y SI TE DIGO QUE YO TAMBIEN?**

(NARRA DIANA)

Pasaron 3 años, los mismos que ahora tenía mi pequeño. Eran las 11 de la noche, yo me encontraba apoyada en uno de los mandarinos, me recuerda a cuando estaba en el pueblo.

Tú me estás buscando, ya que has dormido a Héctor y yo no estaba en mi camarote. Marco me conoce demasiado y se asomó al huerto de mandarinos.

**¿?:** No te quedes aquí sentada, hace frío **(En ese acto me pasó una manta)**

**Diana:** Gracias Marco, pero… no me importa pasar frío.

**Marco:** ¿Pasa algo Diana? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí afuera? Héctor ya se ha dormido.

**Diana:** Sólo quiero estar sola…

**Marco:** Sabes que me tienes para lo que haga falta.

**Diana:** Sólo quiero estar sola, por favor.

**Marco:** Está bien...

**Diana:** Iré a por algo de beber. Buenas noches, Marco.

**Marco:** Buenas noches, Diana **(Dice dándome un beso en la mejilla)**

Entré en la cocina, me senté en una de las sillas y evité llorar, se lo prometí.

Marco estaba entrando en el pasillo, pensaba en que me podía pasar, la verdad es que estaba muy extraña.

Lo que Marco no sabía era que yo estaba sufriendo enormemente por que empezaba a sentir algo por él Fénix, pero después de lo de Zorro... Desde que empezó a conocerlo empezó a sentir algo más que amistad.

Cuando amaneció, me di cuenta de que me había dormida en el acuario. Pero por suerte, Héctor había dormido del tirón.

Cuando era la hora del desayuno yo fui la última en entrar, me senté junto a Héctor y me puse a comer. Nami notó algo raro en mí y le preguntó al oído:

**Nami:** ¿Pasa algo?

**Diana:** Estoy fatal, pero luego te cuento el porque.

**Nami:** Está bien. **(Dice guiñándome el ojo)**

Al terminar el desayuno invité a Nami a mi habitación junto con mi pequeño Héctor.

**Nami:** ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?

**Diana:** No se que hacer...Me duele el corazón…

**Nami:** Se nota que estás enamorada, es Marco ¿verdad?

**Diana:** Ese es el problema, no puedo enamorarme…

**Nami:** Hombre, después de lo de Zorro… es difícil asimilar que te has vuelto a enamorar, aunque sea de otro hombre.

**Diana:** Lo sé, por eso trato de aclararme…

Al decir eso, me senté en la cama, me tapé los ojos con mis manos intentando no llorar.

**Nami:** Marco es muy distinto a Zorro. Yo creo que deberías rehacer tu vida, sinceramente, creo que él también siente algo por ti. Inténtalo.

**Diana (temerosa):** …Tal vez… **(Ella me sonrió)** Él es muy importante para mí. Me ha ayudado mucho.

**Nami:** Tienes que decirle a Marco lo que sientes por él.

**Diana:** Pero...Marco se irá pronto...

**Nami:** ¿Y?

**Diana:** Tienes razón Nami, si no se le digo seguiré con mi sufrimiento… **(Dije levantándome de la cama)**

**Nami: **Díselo esta noche, es tu oportunidad, hoy tiene guardia, yo cuidaré de Héctor.

**Diana:** Gracias, Nami. **(Dije dándole un abrazo)**

**Nami: **¡Suerte!

Llegó la noche, me asomé a la cubierta, Marco estaba en el puesto de vigilancia, pero se percató de mi presencia.

**Marco:** Es muy tarde. ¿Qué haces despierta?

**Diana:** ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

**Marco:** Pues claro.** (Dice haciéndome sitio) **Te pasa algo, ¿me equivoco?

**Diana:** No, no te equivocas. **(Dije mirando el suelo)**

**Marco:** Me lo puedes contar.

**Diana:** Es que...no lo he podido evitar...pero...me he vuelto a enamorar... **(Dije abrazando mis piernas)**

**Marco (mirando al frente):** Y... ¿puedo saber quien es el afortunado? **(La verdad es que se podía notar un tono triste en su voz)**

**Diana:** ¿De que sirve saberlo si...te iras dentro de poco...?

**Marco:** Dame una buena razón por la que quedarme.

**Diana:** Porque...pues porque...me...me he enamorado de ti... **(Dije apartando la mirada)**

**Marco (si inmutarse): **Es una buena razón... ¿Por eso estabas tan extraña anoche? **(No respondí, escondí mi rostro en mis piernas)** ¿Pasa algo?

**Diana:** Es que...no me quería enamorar...

**Marco: **No te he respondido.

**Diana:** Lo se...

**Marco:** ¿Y si te digo que yo también?

**Diana (desconcertada):** Creo que no he oi...

No pude continuar, el rubio juntó sus labios con los míos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo los tenía abiertos como platos, pero poco a poco los fui cerrando. Por un momento pensé que era Zorro el que me besaba. Pero abrí un poco los ojos y vi al rubio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de que llegase Héctor, sentí una inmensa felicidad.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando.

**Diana (totalmente colorada): **Entonces... ¿te gusto...?

**Marco (acariciándose el pelo):** Si.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡COMENTARIO, PLEASE!<strong>


	3. 3ªT Capitulo 3: Que seas feliz

**AQUI ESTÁ EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. Que lo disfruteis ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3:<strong>

Diana tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, estaba apunto de dormirse, Marco abrazaba a la chica. De repente, alguien empezó a acercarse con pequeños pasos.

**¿?:** Mamá, no puedo dormir.

La aludida se giró y vio a un niño de unos 3 años, de pelo corto y verde, ojos azules y piel morena. Se frotaba los ojos mientras abrazaba un pequeño muñeco.

**Diana:** A ver, ven con nosotros.

**Héctor:** Si. **(El niño se acercó a ambos, y con una sonrisa, dijo)** Hola, papá.

**Marco (devolviéndole la sonrisa):** Hola, Héctor.

El pequeño se sentó sobre el rubio.

**Diana:** A ver, ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

**Héctor:** Es que he tenido una pesadilla, un monstruo gigantesco me perseguía.

**Diana:** ¿Pues sabes qué? La próxima vez que te moleste, imagina que tienes una de tus espadas, y le dices: "Yo soy el mejor espadachín del mundo, a si que vete" Y veras como huye.

**Héctor:** Vale, mamá. ¿Me puedo quedar con vosotros?

**Marco:** ¿No te quieres quedar con el tío Luffy?

**Héctor (hinchando los mofletes): **Es que ronca mucho.

**Diana:** Je, je. Yo ya me iba a mi camarote a dormir. **(Coge al pequeño)** Hasta mañana, papi. Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Marco (con una amplia sonrisa):** Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente...

Nami divisó una isla al horizonte.

**Luffy: **¡NAMI! ¡NAMI! ¿CUÁNDO LLEGAREMOS?

**Nami:** Pues calculo que dentro de unas dos horas.

**Robin:** ¿Qué isla es?

**Nami: **Isla Canela, por suerte no hay ninguna base Marina.

Marco miró a Diana y después a Héctor, estaba pensando en algo.

Dos horas después, llegaron a la isla, era bastante acogedora. Cuando desembarcaron...

**Luffy:** Oye Nami, ¿nos podemos quedar los dos en el barco? Es que...quiero decirte una cosa...

**Nami:** Vale, Luffy.

**Diana: **Héctor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?

**Héctor: ¡**Bien! ¡Te quiero mami! ¡Eres la mejor!

**Diana:** Pelota... Marco, ¿te vienes?

**Marco:** Tal vez luego, es que tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver.

**Diana: **Vale, papi.

Marco aprovechó que no miraba nadie para darle un beso, después le susurró:

**Marco:** Te quiero.

Diana le sonrió. Poco a poco se fueron del barco, dejando solos a Nami y a Luffy.

**Nami:** Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante, Luffy?

**Luffy:** Esto...

Dice con un beso cargado de pasión. El capitán cogió a su chica y se la llevó al camarote. La tumbó sobre la cama.

**EMPIEZA EL LEMON**

Luffy fue desabrochando la camisa de su chica hasta que se la quitó completamente. Empezó a bajar el sendero de besos hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde se entretuvo. Nami quiso quitarle el chaleco, pero las manos del chico se lo impidieron.

**Luffy:** Déjame a mí. Está vez no harás nada.

La pelirroja iba a responderle, pero el moreno la interrumpió con un beso, que hizo que la chica se olvidase de lo que iba a decir.

Poco a poco le fue quitando la falda, hasta quitarla completamente. Después se quitó el chaleco y se desabrochó solamente el pantalón, para liberarlo de la presión que ya se hacía notar. Empezó a masajearle todo el cuerpo, hasta que al final tuvo que quitarse completamente el pantalón, quedándose ambos en ropa interior.

Después de varios besos y de caricias, el del sombrero de paja se quitó el bóxer y a la chica las braguitas, y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro.

Empezó con embestidas lentas, pero el ritmo fue aumentando, hasta que al final llegaron al clímax.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

Luffy se tumbó al lado de su pelirroja, que estaba agitada.

**Luffy:** ¿Estas...bien?

**Nami (mirando al chico):** A estado genial, Luffy.

El chico sonrió y la beso dulcemente.

Después de varias horas, todos llegaron al barco.

**Marco:** Diana, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

**Diana:** Claro.

El rubio le llevó al acuario.

**Diana:** ¿Y bien?

**Marco:** Veras... En este pueblo no hay marines, por lo que no hay peligro, también es un pueblo bonito y acogedor... **(Hizo una pausa)**

**Diana:** No se que quieres decir.

**Marco:** Que...tú y yo sentimos lo mismo... ¿no?

**Diana:** Pues claro, Marco.

**Marco:** ¿Por qué no te vienes junto con Héctor conmigo a este pueblo?

**Diana (sorprendida):** ¿Qué?

**Marco:** Tú y yo no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí... ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a vivir aquí junto con Héctor...? Si no quieres no pasa nada...lo comprendo...

**Diana:** ¡¿Pero como no voy a querer?

Le abrazó y le besó.

**Marco:** Entonces... ¿aceptas?

**Diana:** Pues claro.

Llegó la cena...

**Marco:** Chicos, Diana y yo tenemos que contaros una cosa...

**Luffy (con la boca llena de carne):** ¿Quef pafa?

**Marco:** Pues...Diana y yo hemos decidido que junto con Héctor, nos quedaremos a vivir en esta isla.

**Luffy:** Me parece bien.

**Diana y Marco:** ¿De verdad?

**Luffy:** Pues claro. **(Sonría)** Es el momento de que seas feliz, Diana. Je, je.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comentarios! ^^<strong>


End file.
